Débordé
by Ilunae
Summary: S'occuper de Deku était un boulot à plein temps.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Même pendant ses jours de repos, Katsuki se levait tôt. Il avait toujours beaucoup de choses à faire dans la journée. Comme s'occuper de Deku. Ce qui était déjà un boulot à plein temps.

Quand il se leva, son compagnon bougea à peine, toujours endormi. Le nerd avait tendance à traîner au lit le matin. Katsuki avait souvent du mal à le sortir du lit quand ils devaient se levait tôt.

Pour ce jour-là, Deku ne travaillait pas non plus. Il pouvait donc le laisser dormir. Cela lui donnait du temps pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Katsuki sortit donc de la chambre sans faire de bruit.

Il avait à peine refermer la porte derrière lui qu'une masse vint se jeter sur lui.

"Kacchan !" cria le lapin hybride une fois dans ses bras.

Ce Deku-là était très bien réveillé. Il était un peu plus petit que celui qui dormait dans la chambre. Il n'en restait pas moins très fort surtout quand il serrait Katsuki dans ses bras.

Katsuki passa une main dans les cheveux de l'hybride pour les ébouriffer.

"Bonjour Deku ! Bien dormi ?"

Le lapin frotta sa joue contre la sienne.

"Oui mais tu m'as manqué !"

"Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant ? Je dois préparer le petit-déjeuner !"

Deku fit la moue mais accepta de le relâcher. Katsuki put donc reprendre son chemin, le lapin sur ses talons. Avant d'aller dans la cuisine, il décida de faire un détour par la salle de bains.

"Oh ! Bonjour Kacchan !" lança le triton qui se trouvait dans la baignoire.

"Bonjour, Deku !" dit-il avant de se baisser pour déposer un baiser sur le front du triton. "Tout va bien pour toi ?"

"Très bien !"

"Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner ! Je te le ramène dans quelques minutes !"

"Merci beaucoup, Kacchan !"

En sortant de la salle de bain, ce fut au tour de la mite géante de lui tomber dessus.

"Bonjour Kacchan !" lança le monstre sur un ton joyeux en venant se frotter contre lui.

"Bonjour Deku ! Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner ! Tu veux venir avec nous ?"

"Bien sûr Kacchan !"

Katsuki alla donc dans la cuisine en compagnie du lapin et de la mite. Une fois arrivé, un autre Deku fonça sur lui. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait du démon. Il était encore plus collant que les autres Deku.

"Bonjour Kacchan !" dit le démon en passant ses bras autour du cou de Katsuki. "Je m'ennuyais sans toi !"

"Bonjour Deku ! Tu peux me lâcher ? Je dois faire le petit-déjeuner !"

"Mais je veux jouer avec toi, moi !"

Les bras du démon commencèrent à descendre le long de son dos. Katsuki le repoussa d'un coup.

"Je dois faire le petit-déjeuner, j'ai dit !"

Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour faire abandonner le démon qui revint se coller à lui à la première occasion venue. Katsuki fit donc ce qu'il avait à faire avec un Deku collé à son dos.

Quand les mains du démon se faisaient trop baladeuses, il les repoussait avec une petite tape.

"Je fais la cuisine, crétin !"

"Mais Kacchan !" couina le démon dans son cou.

Katsuki l'ignora et continua sa tâche. Une fois fini, il servit le lapin et la mite.

"Voilà pour vous deux !"

"Merci beaucoup Kacchan !" répondirent les deux Deku avant de commencer à avaler leur repas.

"Kacchan !" couina de nouveau le démon dans son oreille. "Maintenant que tu as fini, occupe-toi de moi !"

"Après ! Je dois ramener leur part aux deux autres !"

"Mais euh..."

Katsuki l'ignora et quitta la cuisine avec le plateau repas. Le démon le suivit en râlant.

"C'est pas juste ! Tu ne veux pas t'occuper de moi ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu préfères les autres à moi !"

"La ferme, foutu Deku !"

Il alla d'abord dans la salle de bain pour donner son repas au triton.

"Voilà ton petit-déjeuner Deku !" dit-il en lui passant l'assiette de poisson cru.

"Merci beaucoup Kacchan !" répondit le triton avant de dévorer son repas.

Katsuki partit donc en direction de la chambre, le démon toujours sur ses talons puisqu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher. En entrant, il put voir que son compagnon était enfin réveillé.

Ce dernier lui fit un énorme sourire en le voyant.

"Bonjour Kacchan !"

"Bonjour Deku ! Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner !" dit-il en se rapprochant du lit pour déposer le plateau repas.

"Waaah ! Merci Kacchan !"

Il laissa Deku l'embrasser. Cinq secondes plus tard, il fut tiré en arrière par le démon.

"Tu dois t'occuper de moi maintenant, Kacchan !"

"Bon d'accord, foutu Deku !" dit-il en se laissant traîner jusqu'au salon.

Le démon le fit s'allonger sur le canapé avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

"Tu as été méchant avec moi Kacchan !" dit le démon en rapprochant son visage du sien.

"Oh ?"

"Je vais te montrer ce qu'il se passe quand tu es méchant avec moi !" souffla Deku avant de l'embrasser.

Katsuki laissa donc le démon s'amuser avec lui. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, Deku finit par s'endormir. Katsuki soupira de soulagement. Il allait pouvoir enfin souffler un peu.

Son répit fut de courte durée, cependant. Le lapin arriva dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard.

"Kacchan ! Je veux que tu t'occupes de moi !"

Katsuki allait répondre mais au même moment l'autre Deku sortit de la chambre.

"Kacchan ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu me voir ? Ça fait un moment que je t'attends !"

Katsuki regarda les deux Deku à tour de rôle. Il pouvait s'occuper de deux Deku en même temps. Il était Bakugou Katsuki, après tout. Celui qui deviendrait le meilleur des héros qui surpasserait même All Might. Ce n'était pas deux petits Deku qui allaient lui faire peur.

Il allait leur montrer de quoi il était capable. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lapin qui sauta dans ses bras. Il partit ensuite dans la chambre pour s'occuper des deux Deku.

Après en avoir fini avec ces deux-là, Katsuki avait voulu se reposer un peu avant d'aller baiser la poiscaille. Cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu, cependant. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de la chambre que le démon lui sauta de nouveau au cou.

"Kacchan ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Je veux que tu t'occupes encore de moi !"

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de parler, la mite géante fit irruption dans la pièce.

"Kacchan ! Moi aussi, je veux un câlin !"

Ce fut ensuite au tour du triton de se mettre à chanter.

"Kacchan ! Viens me voir !"

Puis, un Deku serpent arriva dans le salon. D'où il sortait celui-là ?

"Kacchan ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?"

Cela faisait beaucoup trop de Deku d'un coup. Katsuki ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il fit à peine attention aux mains du démon qui étaient passées sous son boxer.

"Kacchan ! Kacchan ! Kacchan !"

Katsuki se réveilla en sursaut. Il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Un rêve. Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Bien sûr que cela n'avait pu être qu'un rêve. Il ne vivait pas avec six Deku. Le nerd n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de se dédoubler. C'était pas plus mal, d'ailleurs.

Il décida toutefois d'examiner son compagnon qui dormait toujours. Pas d'oreille de lapin, pas de corne, pas d'écaille, pas de queue de poisson, pas d'aile. Juste un Deku ordinaire.

Katsuki choisit quand même de se lever pour faire un tour de l'appartement pour vérifier. Juste pour être sûr. Des fois que d'autres Deku se cacheraient dans les autres pièces.

Il ne trouva pas de lapin ou de mite géante dans le salon. Pas de triton chantant dans la baignoire. Pas de démon qui l'attendait à moitié à poils dans la cuisine. Pas d'homme serpent, non plus.

Katsuki retourna donc dans la chambre pour reprendre sa place aux côtés de Deku.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kacchan ?" marmonna son compagnon.

"Rien du tout ! Rendors-toi Deku !"

"D'accord Kacchan !"

Katsuki soupira de soulagement. Il n'avait qu'un seul Deku et, cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
